


Do You Even Know What You Mean To Me?

by alexisk11



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out as a short one shot, now it's being continued by persuasion...Certain circumstances cause Dean to make a stupid decision and Sam to clean up the mess in Dean's head, but there may be other consequences from the actions that were a consequence of Dean's decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One thing that John Winchester and Bobby Singer thought they'd never see was the youngest Winchester boy fucking the oldest into the floor like a rag doll. The only thing the oldest even seemed capable of saying was a litany of 'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy' and 'Oh God Sammy Don't Stop.' They could tell his face was a mixture of pain and pleasure of a first time as he was grabbing his Sammy by his muscled arms and burying his face into Sam's neck.

Dean couldn't even think straight beyond the fact that he needed this, that it felt so damn right to be this close to Sammy. Half wondered how long, why they hadn't done this before. Perhaps they both needed the push that Dean have given them tonight. All he could do was mouth at Sam's neck and hold onto his brother as Sammy practically held him down and fucked him into the floor. He knew Sam was pissed and scared and fuck, taking it out this way but hell, he didn't ever want Sam to stop. Fucking Christ he knew he was going to lose his brother over this, he would have to leave because this, this was so far beyond normal even by Winchester standards and Sammy couldn't live like this, wouldn't if Dean had his way, but fuck if he wasn't at least going to have one fucking amazing time of feeling Sammy love him this way. He might not be able to breath without Sam anymore, might constantly feel like he's drowning, but he'd deal with it for Sammy. Yeah, he can do anything for Sammy.

“Don't you even think it Dean, you are NOT leaving me after this, I don't care how your justifying it in that head of yours. I'll fucking handcuff you to me if I have to,” Sam growled out on top of Dean. Ok knowing what Dean was thinking wasn't exactly new, but actually hearing him think it? That was weird and may need some examining later, but for now all he cared about was his damn, impossible, brother. He needed Dean to realize how much he cared, how much Sam loved him. “Do you get it now Dean? Do you fucking get what you mean to me?” After Dean only whimpered Sam added, “Promise me Dean, Promise me you'll never do that again.”

As Dean promised Sam he let his right hand fall out to the side and that's when dawning came upon John and Bobby in the form of a neatly wrapped white bandage around Dean's wrist.

“I'm still so Fucking mad at you Dean,” Sam said as he thrust harder into his brother making him whimper once again. “'I fucking love you Dean and you don't Ever. Get. To. Leave. Me, Get it?” Sam said punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

“Yea Sammy, yea, yea, ok.” Dean stuttered out as Sam drew his back up off the floor practically holding Dean to him as he continued thrusting and Dean stated sobbing.

“That's it Dean, finally. Let it out Dean, that's it baby. Let it all out, the sadness, the anger, everything. I know your hurting, and I know, I know your mad at me still Dean. Come on take it all out on me Dean.”

And that was when the realization that Sam was partially using this to get Dean to finally show his emotion, to let everything out, dawned on the two father figures.  
As the two boys continue on in their own twisted version of love-making, Winchester style, Ash shows up to collect John and Bobby. Upon seeing their faces and realizing what was finally happening he says, “Well it was expected, they are soul mates after all, the physical aspect of their relationship would always have happened in time, looks like they found their time.”

As the three got ready to return to Heaven they saw Sam brush his thumb over a flushed, closed-eyed, completely sated, Dean's cheek and nose and whisper, “So fucking Beautiful Dean.” 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit! He couldn't believe Dean! Why would Dean do something so stupid, so foolish, so ugh, so fucking damn selfish! Was Dean really that dense that he didn't realize Sam needed him? Didn't Dean die fucking enough? Didn't he leave Sam enough? Didn't they get separated from each other enough in the last few years? Yea Sam may have started it, when he left for Stanford but that never meant he wanted Dean out of his life, he figured if his big brother wanted to see him he would. He missed Dean like crazy, and for the first few weeks he couldn't even sleep without hearing Dean breathing on the bed next to his. His whole body hurt, his heart hurt so bad he even thought he saw the Impala a few times when it was late at night and he was walking past a window or home from the library. At the time, he didn't realize what his emotions meant.

Sam dragged Dean into their hotel room, which for once was a little more fancy than they were used to. It was in a small town in Pennsylvania where they were hunting a pretty annoying demon who was persuading people to kill themselves in dreams. The place was small, why a town this small itself would even need a motel Sam could never know. It was a nice place however with a nice wooden floor and for once was clean and smelled fresh. Ok so the bathroom was tiny and the TV was old, but that didn't matter to the Winchesters.

As Sam dragged Dean over to the bed and sat him down Dean kept murmuring apologies and 'Sammy' but he was hardly coherent. Sam pushed Dean down so he was lying on his back against the pillows and dug his medical kit out of his bag on the table. Sam quickly cleaned and stitched Dean's wrist so there wouldn't be any more blood loss. As he finished, an exhausted and anemic Dean passed out on the bed where Sam stayed and ran his hands through Dean's hair wondering where it all went so wrong.  
They had been chasing that damn demon a town over that was stalking people and then causing them to have horrible nightmares of them killing themselves and the reasons why until they actually did it. That was until it tried with an more experienced girl who knew what it was doing and called John's phone for help. She wasn't exactly a hunter, she said she didn't like to go looking for the stuff, enough of it came to her as it was, but she knew her stuff. The problem was, however, this particular demon didn't possesses anything, so there was no way to trap it, kill it, or exorcise it that she knew of.

They thought they had found a powerful enough spell and between the three of them that they had vanquished the damn thing back to the pits of hell. Looks like they didn't. It must have went after Dean when he fell asleep in the Impala. Shit. He'd worry about killing the damn thing tomorrow, and he would find a way to kill it. Right now, he needed to worry about his brother and what the damn thing had said to him to make Dean actually do it.

God he was so mad! He was so mad and so scared and damn Dean for doing this to him, to them. Didn't Dean realize how much Sam loved him, that Sam couldn't live without him? Why didn't Dean think about him? Did the demon convince Dean once again that Sam would be better off without him, stronger even? That seemed to be all the supernatural forces thing, convince Dean that Sam was better without him and it just simply wasn't true. He needed Dean to breath. He was weaker without him. Lost. Just like a lost puppy. He couldn't live without his older brother and if that may be weird, so be it. They were soul mates, he knew it. Their lives were already fucked up, so why not that too, somewhere along the line stars got crossed or whatever cliché phrase you wanted to use, but Dean was his soul mate, that he was sure of.

Sam knew Dean would need to eat once he woke up so he decided to call their friend up the road and see if she would come sit with Dean while he went to get some food, and to warn her that the demon wasn't gone, yet. They could perhaps figure something else out together. She was able to charm a dagger to kill anything once, when she was angry enough. She told them that emotions play a huge role in using any kind of magic but she was never able to replicate it. Perhaps her dagger would work? Ruby's knife didn't, the colt didn't, salt n iron only made it mad, and the spell obviously backfired royally. Sam was sick of demons and their games, perhaps Meg or Cas could help.  
As Gina arrived and saw Dean she freaked. It was the same thing that had happened to her husband years before, except they hadn't been so lucky, he bled out before anyone found him. She walked over and sat down next to Dean and grabbed his hand, as the tears started to flow Sam's own joined her. Realizing that Sam was crying she stood and grabbed him in a tearful and slightly awkward embrace.

She told Sam to stay with Dean and that she'd make a run for food, there was a great restaurant right down the road and they had the best pie, which Sam smiled at and added, “Pick up a whole pie for Dean himself,” as she walked out the door.

Sam went and sat down next to his still unconscious brother and picked up his hand. He watched Dean sleep and noted how he looked so much younger in sleep, not quite peaceful, but almost. His brother really was beautiful and his relaxed features really just made him that much more. Sam stayed like that until Gina returned with food for the three of them.

Waking Dean up had been a chore, and Gina was getting kind of nervous when it took over 5 mins. to rouse Dean. Dean was a bit groggy and still confused, but he was awake and responding to them so they brought him a plate of food and made him eat to regain his strength. Dinner was awkward at best, and the avoided talking about 'the incident' as Sam was now referring to it in his head. After they were done, Gina produced two amazing looking, homemade pies, one apple and one cherry, and sat them on the table. With a hug to Sam and a squeeze to Dean's good arm she took off, promising to be safe and to meet up with them tomorrow to figure out their problem once and for all.

As soon as Dean was really feeling better, they were going to have a talk, something. Sam needed to get Dean to value his life, to realize what a fucking amazing person he is, how much his little brother needs him to stay around, to be with him until they both go, at the same time preferably. Sam didn't exactly have a game plan beyond a lot of yelling at the moment, but he'd figure something out, he is a Winchester after-all.


	3. Chapter 3

After resting for a little while longer, Dean decided to go sit outside on the Impala and clear his head. That thing had really messed with him and he knew he still wasn't in a good head place, no matter how much he tired to convince Sammy he was fine. He was worried that the demon had been right, that Sammy was so much better off without him, that Sam secretly or subconsciously wanted him gone. Maybe Sammy didn't realize it yet, but in time he would, and he'd leave Dean well and truly alone this time. He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, he'd deal with that when the time came, for now they needed to get back to normal and he needed to figure out a way for that to happen cause this isn't something Sam is going to be willing to let alone.

He really didn't want to be separated from Sammy again, but Dean knew the day Sam initiated it, he'd go, he'd let Sammy go. He did, after-all, when Sammy left for Stanford and a normal life. So he may have spent a few nights in front of Sam's dorm room, just watching, making sure Sam was alright, happy. As long as Sam was alright Dean would always stay out of the way.

Dean heaved a sigh and slid off the Impala to walk back to their motel room door where he was sure Sammy was waiting to ream him out and tell him how stupid he was and how reckless his decision had been. He however didn't expect what awaited on the other side of the recently painted, motel room 6 door.

Dean tried sneaking quietly back into the room in hopes that Sam may be asleep and he could put the yelling off, at least until morning. He wasn't so lucky though. As soon as the door was shut he was being slammed against it by a ragging Sammy. Fuck he was pissed off worse than Dean thought.

“Dammit Dean, What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? WHAT ABOUT ME DEAN, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME?” He yelled, so invading Dean's space that Dean could feel Sam's hot breath against his cheek.

Ok so that made since now, Sam was hurt. Well Dean guesses he had every right to be, but doesn't he get Dean only does what he thinks is best for him?  
“OF COURSE I DID! ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT WAS YOU! WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET THAT? EVERYTHING I DO, I DO FOR YOU SAMMY! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU WAKE UP AND REALIZE YOU DON'T REALLY NEED ME, THAT I'M JUST THE ANNOYING OLDER BROTHER HOLDING YOU BACK! I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU AN EARLY OUT! I just wanted an easier out Sammy, I'm not going to handle it when...when it happens,” he finished the last part quietly.

“Fuck Dean no. No.” That had pushed Sam over the edge, Dean needed to stop talking like this and he needed to stop right fucking now, so Sam kissed him. Hard. Slamming him up against the door again, teeth clashing, hard.

Sam didn't even really think about what he was doing as he continued his assault on Dean grabbing his shirt and pulling him off he door and smashing him into Sam's own body. Sam continued kissing Dean as he gently pushed on Dean's shoulders until they were both on their knees on the hard wood floor of their little hotel room. As they pulled apart for air Sam, pushed Dean until he was laying on his back, Sam hovering over top of him.

“Don't Dean, don't even think about this.” Was the only thing Sam said as he pulled Dean's shirt and then his shirt off before kissing his way up Dean's neck and back to his swollen, now even fuller lips. Sam took the time to notice Dean was kissing back before he reached down and unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down as far as they would go with Dean's boots still on.

Same reached back up for another kiss, laying all his body weight on top of Dean. Dean's moan was pure encouragement so Sam broke the kiss to get up and take care of Dean's boots and the annoying jeans that were in the way. Upon removing the rest of Deans clothes, Sam hurriedly shucked his own jeans off before wickedly attacking Dean's mouth with his own again.

“I'm going to make love to you Dean, and then, then I'm going to Fuck you until you can't take it anymore. And I'm going to keep repeating that until you get just how important you are to me, hell to the whole world. Until you get how much I Love you Dean. We've been through enough, we've taken so many hits, so many losses but somehow, someway we're still together. So your just going to let me do this for you, I'm going to hold you down and make you fucking realize that everything I just said is true, so don't even try to argue with me Dean. Shhh.” He said while placing a finger over Dean's kiss swollen lips when he started to talk.

“Fuck Dean I promise I'm going to make you feel so good, but first, first Dean it's going to hurt and it's going to hurt bad. You know why? Because I'm barley going to prep you, I want you to fucking feel us joining together, and I want you to remember the burn, the raw pleasure of this, of us Dean.”

With that Sam grabbed his bag and dug around until he found what he was looking for. Once he did, he leaned back over and began to kiss his way up Dean's neck and across his jaw line until he was biting Dean's ear. As Dean moaned and arched into him, Sam popped the lid on the container and coated his fingers.

Sam stated another one of his dialogues while he slowly slid a finger into Dean. Too soon he was adding another and then he was coating himself and pushing into his brother.  
Dean's stifled, pained moan was the only thing he remembers hearing as they finally took this step. Dean was in pain but he didn't care. Nothing compared to having Sam so close to him, he was inside of him for fuck's sake (literally). As Sammy leaned down and kept whispering 'Breathe Dean' into his ear, Dean's brain totally shut down and all he was capable of was little noises and repeating his brother's name over and over again. Dean never felt anything that compared to this before. He felt so connected to Sam it was ridiculous. Fuck. He really couldn't remember why they never went this far before.

Shit, Fuck if Sam had any idea that he could become more codependent on Dean he never had dreamed it would be this way. Upon seeing Dean under him, looking up at him, whispering his name over and over again, Sam knew he would never get enough of this.

“You've been my everything Dean. You practically raised me yourself. You played roles as not only my older brother, but as my mother, and father, and best friend, my everything Dean and don't you ever, fucking forget that.”

With that the two hunters, brothers, lovers set forth a connection so strong that evil would forever be chasing them down, if not to recruit them, than to kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

“So fucking beautiful Dean.”

Sam's voice almost startled Dean from his bliss-ed out, fucked out state on the floor of the hotel room. Fuck. Sam. His brother. His brother Sam. His BROTHER Sam who just fucked him into blissed-out nothing. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God....

Before he knew it, Sam's huge paws were on either side of his face pulling Dean right into his face while he was saying “Don't Dean, Don't even start that. Don't think about it like that. We've always done everything for each other, we've died and gone to hell for each other Dean. It was always the next logical step. It's just a more physical way of loving each other, and before you say it's not normal for brothers to show this kind of physical love, we share a stronger and a lot more bonded love than any normal brothers I've ever come across and you know that's the truth.”

“Sammy...”

Sam could feel Dean's walls breaking down again, Dean giving into him, into them again.

“Yea ok Sammy,” came Deans breathless reply right before his brother kissed him again. Upon pulling apart Sam stroked his thumb over the freckles on Deans nose again.

“Yea I get it Sammy, I got mom's complexion, but the freckles? So not adorable.”

“Wha- Wait Dean? I didn't say that out loud,” Sam responded with wide eyes. “Oh no! I could hear you thinking earlier too but I kind of blew it off, we were uh, kinda busy.” Sam said as he ignored a blush creeping up Dean's chest and face.

“Wait you heard me earlier? That's how you knew when I started freaking out...Wait! Sam, what the hell? Why can we sometimes hear each other thoughts? What is going on?”

“I don't know. I really don't but we will figure it out, together. I hate that you keep thinking I'm going to leave you Dean.”

“Sam,” came Dean's warning.

“You know, the big brother tone kind of loses it's effect when your laying on the floor completely wrecked, from me.”

“Shut up Sam.”

Sam decided to let it drop. He knew Dean would need time to adjust to things, and Dean been through a lot within the last 24 hours. He would do everything in his power though, to someday make Dean realize that he was never going to leave him.

“I'm just too exhausted Sam. I can't, I just can't deal with this tonight.”

“Ok Dean, ok. Everything can wait until morning. How about you go get a nice hot shower and I'll get us some pie and beer ready and then we can crawl into bed until morning.”

When Dean responded with nothing more than a 'Sound's good Sammy' Sam knew from the lack of fight that Dean was truly just completely exhausted, physically and emotionally.  
As the bathroom door shut behind Dean Sam sighed. “You've always taken care of me Dean, now it's my turn to take care of you, just let me.”

SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

“So got any ideas on why the boys are now hearing each others thoughts?” Bobby asked Ash as they were still standing there watching the boys take their relationship to a whole new level.

“I've never seen anything like it, I mean, there are two different kinds of soul mates: those where two souls are destined to be together, and those where one soul is split between two people. The second is very rare but it seems as though Sam and Dean share one soul. The connection between them has always been amazing but now, it's going to be unbreakable. If they could read each others actions and emotions before, well now they will physically be able to feel what each other is thinking and/or feeling. Being Winchesters however, I loathe to say it may come with other consequences.”

“That you might be right about.”

“Dammit Cas you idjit, I really wish you wouldn't do that!”

“My apologies. Unfortunately the connection between Sam and Dean has let loose a power so strong, so divine, that evil will forever want to convert them or stop them. They will be able to save the world from many evils, even more so now than before. Well, once Dean accepts the power he will have. Sam will be used to it, he has had a taste of power so this won't freak him out as much as Dean. Dean will need to be coaxed into using it, and knowing that it's ok. That's what Sam, Meg and I will be here for.”  
“So what, saving the goddamn world, TWICE, wasn't enough? Now they have to do it again?”

“Isn't Meg a demon? Why would she want to help my boys? If I remember right she tried to kill them before.”

“That is true, Meg is different now however. If a demon can fall in love with an angel than that angel can release hell's hold over that demon. She still has powers and it still can be a struggle some days for her not to use them as evil, but she's come a long way. Plus she cares greatly for your boys, not that she would ever admit to that.”

“Ok, wonderful first Sam and Dean, now angels and demons, what's next? And you all keep talking about soul mates, you do realize that Sam and Dean are brothers right?”

“Doesn’t matter. Us angels are all brothers and sisters, do you think we don't do the same things humans do? We need that connection too. Adam and eve's kids were all brothers and sisters and the procreated with each other. It's a man made concept, it's not unmoral in the realms of heaven. They love each other. That's all that matters.”

“Well ok then, I guess they boys always have had such a strong bond, I've often wondered if it was because of how they were raised. Only with each other. Only having each other to love.”

“Partially. But they were always destined to be together, no matter how they were raised they would have eventually found their way to each other. I figured that much out when I found out they shared the same heaven. It's pretty awesome.”

“I guess you could call it that. Is there anything we can do to help them Cas?”

“My boy here and I will keep watch on your boys John. If we need you, Cas can always find you.”

“Meg.”

“Always a pleasure John.”

“Ok then, guess we should get back, I don't know how much longer the portal will last. We really don't want to get trapped here as spirits.”

“Cas keep in contact! We'll talk soon and take care of my boys.”

“Of course. Sam and Dean will be safe, for now.”

As Ash, Bobby, and John finally departed back for heaven, Cas and Meg decided to leave to let the boys have a few more hours of peace and privacy before their lives became even more fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon emerging from the now hot and steamy bathroom, Dean noticed two things. One, there were two, incredible looking home made pies sitting on the small, round, wooden table in the room. Two, Sam was lounging in the chair cleaning his knife looking nothing less than a sex God. This was so not fair, Dean doesn't know how, in the name of all things Holy, he was ever going to be able to keep his hands off his brother now. They'll be in the middle of interviewing a victim and all he's going to be able to think about is how good his baby brother is in bed. Oh that's just so wrong. So not fair.

“Fuck Dean...” came Sam's broken response. Apparently said baby brother wasn’t fairing much better then he was. Good. He was so going to use this to his advantage.

“What Sammy? See something you like? Hmmm? Cause you know, I see something I really, really like.”

“You better not be talking about the pie Dean,” Sam strained out.

“Mmm that gives me an idea, cause see Sammy, I'm really, really hungry,” Dean continued on through Sam's pinched groan. “And there are two things I see right now that I really would like to try together.”

By the time Dean was done talking he was straddling Sam's lap in nothing but a towel and Sam was impossibly hard and turned on. Sam looked into Dean's brilliant green eyes and the hint of mischief surrounded by lust had him almost coming in this pants. Fuck, Dean has no idea how amazingly hot he is. So fucking beautiful. So incredibly sexy. Sam wanted to tell him all this and maybe more. He wanted to yell at him for being such a tease. All he managed through his lust induced brain was another strained “Dean.”

“God Sammy, I love when you say my name like that. But, I love it more when you say my name like that while your inside me, while your fucking me so good I can't even remember my own name until you say it. And fuck, when you say it while your coming, that's the most beautiful sound of them all.”

“Omg Dean, if you don't do something, like now, I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

“Is that a promise or....fuck!” Dean growled out as his back hit the bed. Sam had stood with Dean in his arms and had him slammed on his back on the bed so quick, Dean didn't even realize what was happening until Sam already had his towel off and was biting a path down his neck and chest.

“Ngh,” was the most intelligent response Dean could muster.

“Mmm Dean, love you like this, love watching you squirm,” Sam half spoke, half moaned while he continued his path down Dean's body. “You still hungry De? Cause I think I can fix that.”

“Oh fuck Sammy,” Dean groaned out while Sam stood to retrieve the cherry pie off the table.

“Gonna make good use of this, such good use. Gonna make you beg for it. Gonna make you feel so damn good.”

“Samm-Oh,” came Dean's breathless moan as Sam smeared some Cherry sauce over his hip bone and started licking it off, giving light nips in between. He repeated the action to the other side before trailing a line of cherry up deans chest and following it with his tongue. Smearing the sauce over both of Dean's nipples and then sucking it off put Dean in such a lust induced haze he half shouted in surprise when Sam lightly bit down on his neck.

“Yea Dean, Yea Fuck, I'm going to come just from watching you.”

“Shit Sammy, don't-oh God-don't say stuff like that if you want this to-oh Fuck-last.”

“Shit Dean, I don't know if I can last, too damn hot,” he replied right before he stuck a cherry covered finger into Dean's mouth groaning as Dean swirled his tongue around Sam's finger before sucking the cherry goop off and pulling away with an obscene 'pop'.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a frustrated groan before attacking Dean's mouth with his own.

“Dean Please, Gah...Please,” Sam broke off and let out a surprised huff of air as Dean managed to flip Sam onto his back so Dean was now over top of him.

“What baby boy? Gotta tell me what you want. I'm not going to guess Sammy,” Dean teased as he kissed and licked up and down Sam's neck.

“Dammit Dean.”

“That ain't telling me Sammy. You got to tell me.”

“Dean, shit, please.”

Apparently that appeased Dean enough because he slid down Sam's body licking and nipping the whole way until he reached his destination.

“Oh Fuck Dean, Shit you don't have to-”

“Just shut up and let me Sammy.”

Sam couldn't even think straight as his fingers tried to tangle in his brothers surprisingly soft, yet too short hair. Fuck this was so hot. Dean was so hot. His brother sucking on his cock was so unbearably hot. This was so fucked up. Somehow, Sam didn't seem to care.

“Shit De, Dean your gonna have to stop,” Sam said as he gently tugged Dean's head up. “I don't want this to be over with quick. Not tonight. We have all the time in the world for that later.”

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean responded sounding more like a growl than actual words. “I need, I need-Ungh.”

Was is so wrong for Sam to find a frustrated Dean exceedingly cute? Oh he was so screwed.

“Dean I want you, I want you to-fuck De. Fuck me Dean. Please.”

“Uh Sammy, I don't know, I don't think-”

“Don't think Dean,” Sam responded cutting Dean off, “Just do it. Please. I want you to.”

Dean tried to get himself back under some control as Sam grabbed the lube and covered Dean's fingers in it, guiding them to where he wanted them to be. As Dean slowly guided his slick finger into Sam, Sam let out a small moan which encouraged Dean to continue on. After a while and a few more fingers, Sam was whining and telling Dean to 'hurry the fuck up already.”

“You know, I should have payed you back for earlier,” Dean told Sam. However, they both knew that Dean would never be capable of hurting Sam in any way, even if Sam wanted it.

As Dean positioned himself over Sam they locked eyes and Sam grabbed Dean's right hand and locked their fingers together as well.

As Dean slid into Sam a power swept over and through them causing them both to tremble and Dean to completely collapse onto Sam. Whatever it was, was so strong and so powerful and they both could feel it coursing throughout their entire bodies and each other.

“Sammy-”

“Yea, yea Dean I feel it too, I don't know, just-keep going.”

As the two hunters made love for the second time that night the power within them grew even stronger and the bond between them, forever unbreakable.  
~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight streamed in through the closed blinds and across the bed, waking the youngest Winchester. The first thing Sam noticed was that it was chilly in the room, but he supposes he forgot to turn to radiator up before they passed out last night. The second thing he noticed was that Dean was sprawled out on top of him, probably trying to get warm subconsciously. The third, and probably the most worrisome thing he noticed, was that he felt like he was hit by a freight train although he's pretty sure they never even left the room last night. Crap, he hopes he isn't getting sick, he doesn't usually get sick. Maybe he should wake Dean, but he's having trouble bringing himself to do so when Dean looks so peaceful, and Lord knows he still needs his rest. With a sigh he decides to try and sleep a little longer and lets Dean's calm breathing lull him back to sleep.

SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

The first thing Dean realized when he woke up was that it was late in the afternoon. The second, that he drooled all over his brother, who was still asleep. The third? That he felt like he was ran over by a freaking bus. Fuck, he NEVER got sick, maybe it was just left over from the day before. He did indeed have a rough day. He really needed to wake Sammy and figure out just exactly what the hell did happened last night. As he gently lifted his sore neck to look up at his peacefully sleeping brother Dean realized they were not alone.  
Upon seeing the eldest Winchester awaken, Meg ran to his side and gently pushing his head back onto his brothers bare chest told him to take it easy. This only served to confuse Dean more as he had no idea whey Cas and Meg were there, no less trying to take care of him and his brother.

“What the hell is going on?” Dean whispered to Meg who was still standing watch over the two hunters.

“Well we're not exactly sure, but Cas is working on finding that out. It seems as though by creating a physical bond you allowed your soul to bond....Just let me finish. Upon the bonding of your soul you unleashed a power, a force of good, that existed between you and your brother. Kevin seems to think that by using this power you and Sam will be able to fight evil more, efficiently.”

“Wait what?” a now fully awake Sam asked.

“Kevin Tran deciphered a text about you. Basically something about blood bound soul mates destined to save the world of pure evil. They are all confusing, I don't know why they have to talk so cryptically,” Meg added with a glare at Cas.

“I'm sorry, but I do not know what you mean. Sometimes my kind has their own form of language, and it does not translate well to human forms of language.”

“Anyway, upon doing so your bodies took in so much power all at one time and it was a lot for a human body to handle. I'm afraid you are feeling the after-effects of that. Dean more than Sam because of his previous state. We really need you both to just rest for a while until we are sure you are ok.”

“Oh and Gina knows, she stopped by a little while ago, she went to go get some stuff at the store and some other supplies, then as soon as it's safe to move you we are going to stay with her for a while. It's safer there then it is here.”

“Ok, great. So our souls are bonded and we have power?”

“Soul Sam, and yes but this time it is a pure form of power, that of good not evil. It will be different from what you've known before.”

“Great. Freaks again.”

“Do not think of yourself that way, how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine, I didn't this morning but I feel ok now. Dean?”

“Honestly? I'm not feeling so well...”

Feeling Dean's forehead and body Sam informed Meg and Cas that Dean was burning up.

“We need to get him into an ice bath, quick. Meg?”

“I'll draw the water, Cas can get ice quicker, go!”

“Fuck Dean, bro, stay with me ok? Your not looking so good. Look at me Dean, you need to stay conscious ok? We're going to make it better but you need to just stay with me for a little longer. Cas went to get ice.”

“Here drink this, it's cold at least, I have the water ready,” Meg said handing Sam a soda so he could help Dean.

Sam sat up and pulled a feverish Dean up against him, getting Dean to take small sips of cold soda until Cas returned with the ice. Cas and Meg filled the already cold water with the ice and Sam lowered a shaking Dean into the water.

Stroking Dean sweat soaked hair Sam kept whispering reassurances into his older brothers ear.

“It's going to be ok Dean, just relax now, the fever should break here real soon.” Sam tried reassuring Dean, even though he wasn't feeling very confident himself. Looking at the angel and the demon he could tell they were just as worried and clueless. Sam was hoping that treating this like a regular illness would help Dean, but when the supernatural was involved, nothing ever went to plan.  
~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's fever started to diminish little by little after a cold bath and some Tylenol, but he was still very achy and weary. Sam decided to let his brother sleep for most of they day, hoping that the rest would give Dean some strength back.

  
Gina stopped by declaring her house safe and told them to let her know when Dean was able to be moved while performing even more rituals on the room to protect the brothers. She flitted around for a while playing the part of mother hen until she decided to go cook some dinner for all of them and left for the time being. Seeing as how Sam had hardly left his brother's side Cas and Meg decided to report in to John, Bobby, and Ash and try to find out any more information that they could dig up.

  
Sam could hardly think straight when his brother was like this. Dean was the strong one. Dean never got sick from anything. He was never the one who broke down for more than a few mere minuets at a time. Dean was the rock and seeing him seriously weakened., well, it scared the shit out of Sam. He just kept running his hand through Dean's hair while shushing and reassuring him when Dean would start to stir and get agitated.

  
“Dammit Dean, I love you so damn much. You've got to be ok bro, please. Fight for me Dean, I love you, I need you.”

  
SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

  
_Sam....Sammy.....Need to get to Sam....Can hear him, He's scared. Where's Sam....He's so close but I can't get to him...why, what's going on....Sam! SAMMY!....Feel like I'm on fire....so hot...Need to find Sammy....Sammy...._

  
Dean kept getting more and more agitated by the minuet and no matter what Sam did or said he couldn't get him to calm down or wake up. Growing more anxious by the minuet, verging on panic, he started frantically calling for Meg and Cas.

  
Cas' “What's going on? Sam? What is going on?” got broke up by his demon girlfriend's frantic “DEAN!”

  
Rushing to his side Sam picked Dean up in his arms once again trying to shush and soothe his frantic brother while Cas started to try and heal Dean. What he was healing he had no clue, but he couldn't stand by and watch while Dean was so obviously suffering.

  
_Hell, that what this is....he's dead and in hell...He can hear Sammy, he could smell Sammy...but he couldn't find him, and Sam's scared....His baby brother is scared and he can't get to him....either way this is hell...SAMMY!_

  
“Come on Dean, Don't you give up on us now boy,” the demon started pleading with him running a hand up and down his arm while his brother was almost in hysterics clutching him to his chest and Cas was trying to pull of one of his miracles. Fuck she hoped this worked.

  
_Sammy?! Sammy! Sam where are you?!......It's so hot....why the hell is it so hot?....Sam? Cas? Meg?....Anyone?.....Sam.....Sam it's so hot, and I-I feel so weak...I can't find you....Sammy?_

  
~*~


	8. Ch. 8

~*~

Ch. 8

After Dean eventually calmed down in his sleep, Cas and Meg continued trying to get any information they could from all their contacts. Eventually one came through. 

After finding out about what was happening with the Winchester brothers, Benny went to Kevin and Garth to figure out what was going on. Kevin was able to interpret something about a rare flower that could make a powder that could help Dean's body deal with the power that he now possessed. Benny vaguely thought that sounded like something out of a fairy tale or cheesy romance novel. 

Knowing it wasn't safe for Kevin to leave the safe boat and that Garth needed to stay to protect the young prophet, Benny decided to get the flower and take it and the direction straight to Cas, Meg, and Sam himself to help his friend. He knew Sam or Cas didn't trust him but he had an ally in Meg whom he had more in common with. 

After some tricky situations and quite a few kills and near-death experiences, Benny was able to obtain the flower needed and it was a beauty. He knew he needed to get to the Winchesters quick so that Cas could make the powder. It had to be done by an angel of the Lord so Benny was never happier that Cas was still good friends of the brothers. 

Benny headed out figuring that Cas would have the information from Garth by now and that they would be expecting him soon. 

SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

Sammy Sammy.....I can't even sense you now, Sammy?........... Sam did you leave?......Cas?.......Meg.......Sammy?

 

Meanwhile Dean was starting to get restless again as Cas and Meg returned with the news from Kevin and Garth about Benny and the flower. 

“Now all we have to do is keep Dean calm and wait Sam. I know you don't trust him, and neither do I but he's our only shot at this right now.”

“I just want my brother to be ok Cas. I can't sit here and do nothing!”

“Are you really doing nothing? Your here, with him, where you need to be. Let Benny get the flower and help.”

So weak, don't feel good.......they're in trouble.....can't feel Sam....can't find Meg....can't find Cas.......need to get to Sammy....

Sam wasn't thrilled that his brother's life could possibly be in the hands of a vampire, no less Benny, but he figured that Benny would at least feel as though he owed Dean so he would probably at least try to pull through. Sam was almost shaking with frustration when Dean cried his name out in his sleep. 

“Shh Dean I'm right here, It's ok, everything's ok, everyone's ok. It's ok. I need you to calm down Dean,” Sam whispered trying to calm his brother once again.

Shifting so he could lay his brother down more, Sam layed Dean's ear right over his heart hoping that the sound of his heartbeat would be enough to calm his aggravated brother down. 

Sammy? Sam?.....I feel you Sam.....your here....with me....can feel you.....better. Need to sleep now.....so tired.....Meg and Cas? Are they ok?

Dean seemed to be calming down in his sleep just as their was a knock at their hotel room door and Cas opened it to revel a worse for the wear Benny.

“I got the flower, how is he?”

“Not great, where is it Benny?”

“Here, but Cas has to make the powder. Only an angel of the Lord can make it. Sorry Sammy guess your going ot have to wait a little while longer. He looks like crap.”

“Yea I know, thanks for the insight Benny.”

“Meg.”

“Hey don't be short with me, I was the one telling them to give you a chance. Looks like I was right by the way.”

“Yea you all can fight later, can we worry a little bit about Dean now? Finish the damn powder!” Sam bellowed.

“Shh Sam, your going to alert the neighbors.”

“Shut up Benny. You just, shut up.”

“Touchy isn't he?” Benny asked Meg.

“Well he has been watching his brother struggle with a fever and then these sleep terrors or whatever for the last few days.”

“Yea guess you have a point. Hey Cas how's it coming?”

“I think I'm going to need a few more ingredients and more information," Cas mused. Turning towards Sam so he could address him directly he continues "Sorry Sam I'm going to have to go to heaven to gather some more supplies. It won't take long,” and with that he was gone.

“FUCK!”

“Sam, calm down. Getting worked up is only going to get Dean agitated again.”

“I know Meg, I know, I'm just so, ugh! I just need to know Dean's going to be ok!”

“Cas will pull through. Dean's going to be just fine.”

Soon after Cas was back with the powder in hand.

“Ok we need to mix this with Holy water and try and get him to drink it.”

“Fuck, ok. If we keep his head up and give him a little at a time we will be able to get it in him. Slowly so he doesn't choke.”

Gently pulling his brother up to a sitting position, Sam took the potion off of Cas and managed to eventually get all of it to Dean. 

“Do you really think this will work Cas?”

“It has to.”

SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

Preview:

Two weeks later....

“Dean I'm not having sex with you again until you get this under control!”

“But Samm...”

“Don’t But Sammy me Dean!” Sam yelled cutting his brother off. “Last time you passed out for two days!”


	9. Ch. 9

~*~

Ch. 9

Two weeks later....

“Dean I'm not having sex with you again until you get this under control!”

“But Samm...”

“Don’t But Sammy me Dean!” Sam yelled cutting his brother off. “Last time you passed out for two days!” Sam ranted wanting to prove his point to his stubborn older brother. “You have to learn to control this Dean!”

These damn 'powers' and this connection to each other proved to be a bit of a nuisance. Especially when Dean wouldn't accept it and won't even try to learn to control any of it. Dean's a ticking time bomb ready to explode and they all know it. Sam's able to control it, know what it feels like, what he has to do already, and that was expected but Dean won't even goddam try! It's freaking Sam out just a little bit because if Dean won't learn how to control this he's going to hurt someone or hurt himself. 

“Dammit! Dean you can't always just run away when this is brought up!” Sam shouted in vain as the motel room door slammed in his face, echoing throughout the room. Sam sat down a sighed. He had no idea what to do with Dean. He knew Dean was scared, hell he could feel it. Connection and everything. He knew Dean hated that Sam knew everything that was going on with Dean. Especially in times of high emotion when he could literally hear Dean's thoughts. Trying to reassure the older that it works both ways and that Dean could also hear Sam's thoughts, and hell feel what anyone else was didn't do the trick either. 

 

Sam kept everyone away as much as possible, wanting to work with Dean by himself, trying to get Dean to listen to him, not to mention the safety issue. If Dean did do something he didn't want anyone else in the cross-fire. He just needed to get through to his thick headed brother.   
SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

Dean walked the short path up the road to the local rail road overlook. It was peaceful up here. A little chilly for this time of year, the wind starting to have a chill to it, but he still loved it. 

 

He needed to think. He knew, he knew he had to get all this under control and he knew Sam's patience was slipping but he was scared to death. This isn't something he would ever have dreamed about dealing with. He freaked out enough when Sam started getting his freaky visions and shit the first time around but now both of them with the freaky shit? He knew he was going to have to give in and do something though before he really did end up hurting someone or himself, and he didn't need anymore repeats of the other day or Sam might go crazy. 

Sam was sliding in and out of him, so good, hitting every nerve ending, everything just exactly right. Dean never felt so much ecstasy in his life. Fuck Sam was good but he knew he was also picking up and his brother's pleasure and it was mixing with his own. So good. So damn intense. He was vaguely aware of Sam saying something to him, Sam reaching down running a hand over his face. So. Fucking. Intense. And that was it. He woke up two days later with an extremely relieved and extremely worried younger brother watching over him. 

Fuck. He needed to let Sam help him. It wasn't fair to Sam either he knows, Dean's just not sure how to go about dealing with something like this. Hell he probably should figure it out in case a demon does try to come after them like Cas is predicting they will. 

 

Walking across the metal and concrete bridge covering the tracks, Dean walked over to the picnic table. He lightly traced to carved Conrail sign and sighed. Flipping open his phone he called his brother. 

“Sammy, I want to try, can you meet me at the overlook?” 

~*~


	10. Ch. 10

Ch. 10

Sam grabbed his jacket and threw on his boots and basically bolted out of the hotel room to get to his brother. If Dean is finally going to give in a try then Sam wants to get to him before he changes his mind. He briefly wonders what exactly Dean wants to try, or how, but it doesn't matter. Anything will do for now, at least he's trying, finally. Sam almost laughed with glee feeling like the weight of the world has been partially lifted off his shoulders and he can breath better again. 

Upon arriving at the lookout, Sam finds Dean sitting on the picnic table overlooking the train tracks. Damn is that ever a picture. Dean's long body sprawled out so his legs are hanging down over the bench, Dean leaning back on his arms over the table. Fuck, he needs kill that train of thought right now so they can actually do something productive and not fuck until Dean passes out for two days again. 

“So Dean, what exactly did you have in mind?” Sam questioned his brother. 

“You. Me. This Table.” Dean doesn't seem to feel the need to elaborate anymore than that. 

“Do you think that's a good idea De? I mean, maybe we should try something else, maybe-”

“Don't you want me Sammy?” Dean asked trying to sound indifferent and failing miserably. Sam couldn't stand the underlying hurt in Dean's voice and gave into his brother's wants. 

“Dammit, of course I do Dean, It took every ounce of control I have to not push you back on that table and take you the second I walked up here, you sitting there like that, God Dean, such a cock tease.”

Dean chuckled and motioned for Sam to slide in between his legs. Feeling the chill of the wind Sam decided that loosing as little clothing as possible would be a good idea. Snapping open the button on Dean's jeans and loosening the zipper Sam reached in a surrounded Dean with his huge hand. Stroking slowly, Sam pushed Dean's jeans and boxers down to his thighs and using his other hand pushed his down also, his jacket long enough to cover anything else exposed. 

“Dean I didn't bring-”

“In my jacket pocket.” Dean cut Sam off. “What? I like to be prepared,” Dean added through a smirk at Sam's incredulous look. 

“Fuck Dean,” Sam growled out. Knowing that Dean has been carrying stuff around with him to be 'prepared' was oddly a huge turn on. “So Damn Sexy Dean.”

Sam took his time with his brother, slowly opening him up, coaching him through blocking out Sam's emotions throughout. Dean seemed to be doing ok so Sam get himself ready and slowly pushed into his waiting brother. Sam pushed Dean back so he was completely flat on his on the table and Sam was hovering over top of him. Waiting to give time for Dean to adjust to him, and for Dean to regain control of his emotions Sam gently kissed over Dean's face. Sam kept the pace slow and steady whispering to Dean the whole time about keeping his emotions in check and blocking out Sam's. Dean seemed to be doing pretty well with only an occasional slip up, so Sam picked up his pace just a little. 

As Sam really started fucking his brother, the temperature dropped quite drastically. He was pretty sure it was awfully cold for the beginning of September, even in Pennsylvania. As they continued making love right there on that picnic table it started a light snow. Big fluffy white flakes that were clinging to the trees and everything they touched. A flake landed on Dean's nose and Sam couldn't resist licking it off, no matter how cheesy it was. Dean just grinned and gave a light, happy laugh right before his orgasm hit triggering his younger brother's. Sam came to just in time to realize that the snow stopped, but not before leaving a layer of snow behind. He glanced down at his bewildered brother right before Dean promptly passed out.


	11. Ch. 11

Ch. 11

Making both of them presentable, Sam scooped his unconscious brother up into his arms. Lovingly soothing a hand over Dean's hair knocking some of the flakes loose, Sam couldn't help but smile fondly. Well Dean may not have succeeded but he was trying. Looking at Dean with the snow clinging to his hair and eyelashes Sam felt like Dean could have been a supernatural being, too beautiful to be human. His heart ached with just how amazing his brother is. 

Sam walked back towards the hotel carrying Dean the whole way. Some of the locals gave him strange looks as he passed by but he just gave them his reassuring smile and told them his brother just fell asleep and he didn't want to wake him because he hasn't been sleeping well with the train tracks being so close. Most just gave him an understanding smile and waved him off, for that he was thankful. He just wanted to get Dean back to somewhere warm. 

No sooner did he get Dean's wet clothes off him and tucked into the bed did Gina call. 

“Sam, have you noticed the weather? I've lived in Pennsylvania all my life and I've never seen such a drastic change within mins like that, or snow that actually stuck in September! Sure we've had ice storms towards the end of October but still!”

“Ok calm down, I thought that was weird too. I have no clue, you don't think it's demons or something supernatural do you?”

“Well that's why I called you. It has to be. Science can't explain this, though they will try. Probably blame it on global warming or some shit. Or Obama's birth certificate. Who knows.”

“Well, I kind of need you to stop over any way, Dean's unconscious again.”

“What? What happened now? Never mind I probably don’t want to know. I'll be over in a few, I have Meg and Cas with me is that ok?”

“Yea sure.”  
“Ok good, I have a few other things I wanted to run past you anyways so I'll see you in a few!”

“Ok sounds good.”

As Sam was waiting for the crew to arrive he set about cleaning up the room and straightening up a little bit. 

A little while later there was a knock at the door and Sam let Gina, Meg, and Cas in with Benny in tow. Sam figured that he could deal with Benny if only for Dean's sake. 

The group talked about what could be done for Dean and Gina explained that between the four of them they were able to pull off a powerful enough protection, on a bedroom of her house, where Dean's powers wouldn't be able to get through. They decided that as soon as Dean was awake again they would transfer to Gina's house where they could all stay together and where it would be much safer. The room would provide a safe place for Dean to better grasp his powers without taking the chance of hurting anybody else also. 

“Oh Garth and the Trans are coming to stay also, I guess the safe boat isn't so safe anymore or something so I offered them a place to stay. My place is plenty big enough.”

“Ok sounds good. I mean this place is ok and it's had it's moments, but it tends to get chilly and the shower is tiny,” Sam tried to joke but the worry for his brother was showing through. 

As the night went on and preparations were made the crazy weather caused to power to go out. Flicking on a few flashlights and lighting the few candles they had available, the group wish they had more light. 

Soon the room grew cold and they decided to try to move an unconscious Dean to Gina's where at least she could run a generator. Going over to his brother Sam noticed that Dean had a lot more blankets surrounding him than he did when Sam layed him down. 

“Hey did any of you go get more blankets?”

“Um no, why?” Gina asked cautiously. 

“Because Dean is wrapped in way more blankets than were even in this room! How the hell-”

“It was Dean,” Gina stood up “He's a conjurer,” She explained almost in awe. “He doesn't even realize he's doing it. It's a very rare power and to be using it while unconscious it must be strong.”

“Well between the brothers they are supposed to have every power known.”

“Wait what? How come I was not aware of this?”

“Sorry Sam. You and Dean will be very powerful together.”

“Thanks Cas, I got that.”

Walking over to his brother, Sam sat down on the side of the bed. “Damn Dean, empathic and a conjurer, what else can you do? If you can do that while like this I can't wait to see what you can do while your awake.” Glancing over at the table Sam watched a perfectly baked pecan pie materialize out of thin air. Chuckling to himself he leaned down to Dean's ear saying “You have to wake up first before you can eat that big brother, and perhaps we can put this pie to good use too, hmm?”

With that, Dean snapped awake, eyes automatically searching out his brother, his lover, his everything, his Sammy.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had an e-mail stating I had a comment but I apparently lost it when I deleted the Chapter and re-uploaded the right one so if it was your comment I'm so sorry, anyway I wanted to say thanks for pointing that out b/c I uploaded the new chapters on here and adult ff net but not on my lj or ff net account (Which are the two I mainly am on) and completely forgot that I did, there were a few spelling mistakes I had fixed also but completely forgot about it being on here already! So anytime I do or put something stupid like that let me know!!! :) That's what I get for doing things half-assedly while watching tv and everything else haha.. :p I hope you get to see this since I can't reply to your comment :/ I should have thought about that before I deleted the ch!!


	12. Chapter 12

~*~ 

Ch. 12

 

“I think it was Dean who caused it to snow.”

“Really what makes you say that?”

“Well we were, um, yea you know when it started.”

“Wha....oh, oh well um.”

“He looses control of his powers easily when we, well yea.”

“Huh, well I guess it's a good thing we 'magic proofed' the bedroom then huh?” Gina asked with a sheepish smile. “It's going to be ok Sam. I know this has taken it's toll on Dean but Cas, Meg, Kevin, everyone seems to think he's going to be fine. It just may take a while. They are still trying to find out information that could help Dean. Maybe he just needs someone to take control.”

“That is exactly what Sam needs to do.”

“God dammit Cas! You NEED to stop doing that to people!” Gina yelled. Turning to Sam she muttered “I think I need to angel proof my bedroom,” earning a small smile from Sam. 

“You better get on that then,” he laughed back before they turned their attention to Cas.

“He's sleeping now, before you ask. Not controlling his powers is wearing him out. He needs to learn control or perhaps to have someone uh take control for him. Like tell him what he is and is not allowed to do.”

“You mean like tell him he's not allowed when he start using his powers?”

“Yea something like that.”

“But it only gets super bad when we, oh God,” Sam realized turning bright red. Soon dawning came across Gina's features right before she busted out laughing. 

“What is so funny? I am confused.”

“Aw babe, she's laughing at the fact that Dean Winchester, macho man of the century is going to be dominated by his little brother,” Meg explained to her clueless boyfriend. 

“Looks like I need to Meg proof my room too,” Gina said all the while Sam was turning even more red. 

“What oh, No. No! I am not...”

“Do you want Dean to never gain control? He can't control it because he's trying to control everything. If you had control of everything else, well he would only have to control his powers, he wouldn't have to worry about anything else because you would have total power over it. Do you see where I'm going with this here?”

“I am NOT doing that.”

“Oh yes, you are,” the demon said. Facing Gina she added, “I wouldn't mind watching that, controlling Dean giving up all his control over his own body to his younger brother. Doesn’t hurt that they are both damn fine.”

“Oh don't we all know it.”

“I'm still confused.”

“Shut up Cas,” all three of them said in tangent. 

“Dean is going to freak! I'm going to see if I can't get him to control it another way first.”

“It wouldn't have to be forever you know, just till he can gain control.”

“I know.” Sam whispered with a head full of thoughts of dominating his older brother, and he most definitely was not getting hard, really he wasn't. 

SPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspnSPNspn

“Sam,” Gina inquired, gently knocking on the door frame. “You need to wake Dean.”

“Why what's wrong?”

“Well remember how you said you were pretty sure he was making it snow? Yea we have a good nine inches already. I don't know or care how, but you need to get him to stop and control it. It's baffling the weathermen and they are preparing for feet of snow! Feet Sam! We haven't had a blizzard like that since '95! I guess we underestimated his power, we're going to need you to help 'magic proof' the room later, for now just...get him to stop,” she finished with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

“Wow, um ok. I'll see what I can do,” he assured her and she turned and closed the door behind her to give the brothers some privacy. 

~*~


End file.
